


Living

by Smile_Smilier



Series: Little Nightmares but it's my headcanon [2]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, this fic is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smile_Smilier/pseuds/Smile_Smilier
Summary: Mono was usually alone. But this time he had a friend to venture into the city with him. Everything was better with friends, right?
Relationships: Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)
Series: Little Nightmares but it's my headcanon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210748
Kudos: 22





	Living

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kesterell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesterell/gifts).



> second fic, second day, waiting until I am cancelled :)))))

Huddled on a raft with the only other living human child he knew, Mono felt happy for the first time in his life.

He felt like he was really living.

(But when she was quiet, and he was quiet, they were wrapped in silence and stop stop stopstopstop)

Mono usually talked to fill the silence, anyways.

But hey, it was fine, because they were on the shore of a very familiar city, black and grey and cold and rainy.

The television on the beach did nothing to make him feel safer.

So they found a warm-ish house in the city (The Pale City, Six had decided upon first looking at it) and entered the building. 

The first thing they had seen was a human, another one, and they went to figure out what the person was doing, who they were. They were an adult, and Mono naively believed that maybe, maybe, they had a powerful friend on their side.

What they found terrified them (Mono less so, since he had seen them a few times.)

(And he still believed. Mono still believed. After all his faults and all his issues and all his problems. He was still just a believer in life.)

The Viewers. The people without a face. Where their face should’ve been, there was a wrinkled mess of flesh and tendons and muscles. Mono found out the hard way that they could suck out your life.

(Your will to live.)

His first friend, a young boy, had been the one to show Mono this property. He had shown Mono in possibly the worst way possible.

And yet, Mono still felt the will to live. Even after he wished to die. (Even when the silence reigned, and no no nononono)

Mono couldn’t deal with silence because he was just not a silent person, he told himself. Six begged to differ. She believed that he was just annoying.

(Mono shoved her lightly from that.)

Six, however, appeared to be unaffected afterwards (but she was always an unreadable person) and showed Mono the way to a schoolhouse. The School, Six rectified.

He could hear the capitals in that tone.

Inside, Six was taken by the porcelain bullies after a locker fell on him. Mono was so surprised that he was alive that he couldn’t get out in time. The Bullies, children made out of porcelain but able to move and kill and breathe and eat and live. God, they got to live in a way Mono never could.

Mono had to take the head of one such Bully so he could save Six after avoiding traps of all kind. He had to save her, because alone was sad and alone. (Living alone was no way to live.)

And then, when he did find Six, the Bullies were slowly killing Six (his only friend) hanging her from the ceiling with a rope and then she was abruptly dropped when Mono smashed the damn planks with his hammer. They were killing Six, and maybe that made him slam down the hammer a little harder.

And then they met the Teacher. Six cowered when she saw the sight of the creature, and Mono had to pull her along by the hand to even get her to move. She was a normal enough teacher at first, until she heard Mono smash a vase by accident. And then she became something worse.

And her neck. God, she could stretch it to impossible lengths. Anywhere they went, the Teacher could follow, using that horrible neck.

And then they were rushing through a vent, impending death behind them, chasing them with that neck. Mono had thought they were safe from the monster, when the Teacher smashed the vent’s walls and followed them anyways.

And then he and Six had made it. Safe, finally, and into the awful smelling dumpster. But they were safe.

(And they were living.)

Once they were out of the dumpster, Six shivered, and Mono felt bad. So he hugged her and then he saw the perfect thing. A bright yellow raincoat, sitting in the rain. It was definitely perfect. So Mono gave it to Six, and watched with interest as she put it on and then she hugged him back.

They continued on their journey, and pushed wet dumpsters and old televisions and everything they could to get up and going.

Then they reached the hospital. Probably. It looked like a hospital, at any rate.

Before Mono could go inside and find whatever monster awaited them, Six grabbed his hand. He looked at her, and grinned. “Yeah?”

Six pulled off the paper bag hiding Mono’s face, and he blushed at the close proximity they had. What was Six planning?

Then she was kissing him, and he was kissing her back, and everything was okay. They were living.

She pulled back first, and Mono whined a bit. Then, in the quietest voice imaginable, she said, “I don’t want to lose you. In case we die.”

He laughed, and responded. “I don’t want to lose you either.”

Afterwards, Six looked at him with a strange look on her unreadable face, and Mono smiled at her. They were living.

Together.


End file.
